


Инопланетные контакты особого рода

by Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Ойкаве было идеально





	Инопланетные контакты особого рода

В детстве Ойкава мечтал встретить инопланетян, позже, в школе, — стать про-игроком. Как ни печально было осознавать, в последнее время место мечты, похоже, прочно заняло желание трахнуть Кагеяму Тобио. 

А как все хорошо начиналось: очередная встреча по разные стороны сетки, теперь уже на межуниверситетских соревнованиях, еще сильнее повзрослевший Кагеяма, по-настоящему достойный соперник — и снова проигрыш. Последнее, правда, уже не относилось к хорошему, но что есть. 

И с Кагеямой оказалось хорошо — разговаривать или молчать, ходить куда-нибудь, целоваться. Кроме одного «но»: за несколько месяцев дальше этого они так и не продвинулись. И не потому, что Ойкава не хотел — он-то как раз хотел, и очень. Кагеяма, кажется, тоже: льнул вплотную, забирался руками под футболку, оглаживая бока и спину. Но стоило перейти к чему-то посерьезнее, как он находил причины, чтобы сбежать — по-другому назвать это Ойкава не мог. 

Ойкава не привык, чтобы от него бегали, и теперь чувствовал нарастающее разочарование и сексуальный голод.

Когда очередная попытка закончилась провалом — раскрасневшийся Кагеяма, тяжело дыша и облизывая влажные губы, пробормотал, что ему срочно надо выйти, и спрятался в туалете, — Ойкава обреченно вздохнул, затолкал заранее приготовленные презервативы и смазку под подушку и пошел следом за ним.

За дверью слышались шорохи и возня, как будто кто-то дрочил, и это стало последней каплей. Ойкава постучал.

— Да, Ойкава-сан?

— Что-то не так? Почему ты от меня все время сбегаешь? 

— Я не сбегаю.

— Сбегаешь. Именно поэтому ты сейчас дрочишь в туалете, а я стою тут под дверью. — Подозрительная возня прекратилась. — Если ты не хочешь или я тебе не нравлюсь, мог бы просто сразу сказать. 

— Вы мне нравитесь.

— Тогда в чем дело? 

После короткого молчания Кагеяма все-таки ответил:

— Я вам не понравлюсь.

В первый момент Ойкава даже растерялся. 

— Ну не может же у тебя быть все настолько плохо? 

— Может. 

К таким проблемам Ойкава был не готов, но сразу же отказываться от Кагеямы считал неправильным. Медицина развивается быстро, наверняка можно что-то сделать.

— Ладно. Выходи, и мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем. 

— Обещаете не пугаться? 

— Обещаю. Что там может быть такого, что я не видел?

Дверь открылась, Кагеяма шагнул в коридор, и Ойкава понял — кое-что может.

Ширинка брюк Кагеямы была расстегнута, но вместо члена из нее торчало не меньше нескольких десятков тонких извивающихся щупалец. Член они напоминали разве что цветом. 

Если бы не обещание не пугаться, Ойкава бы заорал. А так только таращился и хватал воздух ртом, пытаясь хотя бы немного прийти в себя.

— Что это? 

— Член… — Кагеяма смущенно пожал плечами, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. — Он становится таким каждый раз, когда я вас хочу. — Это, конечно, льстило, но, по мнению Ойкавы, понятнее ничего не становилось. — Я не... с Земли. Здесь не самые подходящие условия, пришлось перейти в гуманоидную форму, чтобы приспособиться. Но при возбуждении ее сложно удерживать.

— То есть, ты — инопланетянин? — Скажи ему кто в детстве, что его мечта исполнится именно так, Ойкава бы, наверное, расстроился. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно, как будто мозг, так и не сумев понять, что происходит, решил принять это как данность. Похоже, какая-то защитная реакция от шока.

Кагеяма кивнул.

— Это многое объясняет. — Ойкава был даже рад, что они разобрались с причиной побегов Кагеямы. Хотя с комплексом из-за маленького члена было бы, наверное, все-таки проще. — И обычно ты выглядишь… по-другому?

На этот раз Кагеяма покачал головой.

— На Земле — только так. Ну, то есть, как человек, — Кагеяма дотронулся до щупалец. — Они появляются, только когда я с вами.

Ойкава вздохнул.

— Значит, по крайней мере я случайно не проснусь утром в постели с кальмаром, — пробормотал себе под нос. 

Вроде, все было не так плохо… не худший вариант, во всяком случае. 

Он протянул руку.

— Можно? — Кагеяма молча кивнул.

Отростки были длинные, теплые и гладкие на ощупь. Ойкава осторожно потрогал один, потом обхватил пальцами и провел вверх-вниз. Кагеяма застонал, щупальце стало слегка влажным и скользким. 

— Так приятно?

— Ну, вам же приятно, когда вы себе дрочите? — Звучало логично.

Ощущения и сам факт наличия щупалец все еще казались странными, но не отталкивающими. Наверное, именно это называют любовью и полным принятием любимого человека таким, как есть... или не человека... Ойкава чуть не засмеялся, но только фыркнул, не сдержавшись.

— Извини, я не над тобой. Просто непривычно.

— Понимаю.

Ойкава убрал руку, на пальцах осталось немного слизи. 

— Надеюсь, на этом сюрпризы закончились? И оно, — Ойкава помахал испачканной ладонью, чтобы показать, о чем речь, — для человека не опасно? — Он покосился вниз: оставшись без присмотра, несколько щупалец обвили второе запястье и теперь ненавязчиво поглаживали пальцы. 

— Совершенно не опасно, проводились эксперименты... — Кагеяма покраснел и попытался щупальца убрать, но Ойкава не дал, мягко удерживая их на месте. 

— Даже знать не хочу. Все подробности — потом. И никаких мелких осьминожек я тоже потом не рожу? — Когда имеешь дело с инопланетянами, всегда стоит все уточнять заранее. 

— Конечно, нет! У нас же разные виды! — Кагеяма смотрел укоризненно, словно осуждая за незнание таких простых вещей. — И вообще, вы тоже самец. 

В этот раз Ойкава рассмеялся, не сдерживаясь.

— Ладно. Тогда можно попробовать. — Во взгляде Кагеямы появились недоверие и настороженность. — Ну, вы же их как член используете, да? — И тут до него дошло.

— Вы правда не против? — Кагеяма аж засветился от восторга, и Ойкаве сразу захотелось сказать, что он передумал. Но Кагеяма смотрел так влюбленно и радостно, что отказать ему теперь казалось невозможным. Ойкава кивнул.

— Но, боюсь, на всех них презервативов не хватит... Зато смазки, должно быть, не надо — какие они у тебя скользкие. 

 

Раньше Ойкава никогда не понимал, что люди находят в порно с тентаклями. Но сейчас, кажется, входил во вкус. Это было… приятно. Тонкие щупальца проникали осторожно и постепенно, растягивая медленно и не больно, и вот внутри уже двигались три или четыре, извиваясь и переплетаясь друг с другом. Поначалу Ойкава все равно старался не смотреть на них, а еще лучше — даже не думать, но потом расслабился и больше не дергался, когда свободные щупальца тянулись выше, касаясь сосков и обводя ключицы.

Но все равно смотреть на Кагеяму было интереснее: красивый, с растрепанными волосами и яркими синими глазами. Его инопланетянин. Ойкава немного приподнялся, обхватил его за плечи и прижался к губам, целуя. 

Щупальца продержались недолго: выплеснулись горячей жидкостью где-то глубоко внутри и выбрались наружу, оставляя после себя чувство пустоты и легкий зуд. В конце концов, они все были тонкими, хоть и многочисленными и длинными — глупо было ожидать от них большего. Ойкава вздохнул и потянулся рукой к своему члену, но не успел: новое щупальце, пока что одно, обвело края растянутого ануса, скользнуло вглубь, сразу взяв быстрый темп, забираясь еще дальше, и он со стоном уронил руку на постель. 

— Я стесняюсь спросить, они все должны кончить?

— Ну-у... в идеале, да. Но если хотите, можете им просто подрочить. 

После слов «в идеале» Ойкава уже не слушал — звучало многообещающе. Он подтянул к груди колени, раскрываясь сильнее, поймал Кагеяму в захват бедер, а одно из крутившихся рядом щупалец — в кулак, начиная двигать по нему рукой.

— Я могу и отсосать, — прошептал Ойкава на ухо Кагеяме. Тот замер, даже щупальца внутри, которых теперь было снова три, остановились. Потом Кагеяма приподнял голову, удивленно уставился широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Правда? 

— Конечно.

Щупальце на вкус было солоноватым, вело себя прилично, не пытаясь забраться глубоко в горло и не мешая Ойкаве делать то, что ему хочется. Нависавший над ним Кагеяма стонал и вздрагивал от удовольствия, щупальца таранили задницу, выплескивались, сменялись другими, и все начиналось заново. Ойкаве было идеально. 

 

После они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, щупальца поглаживали бока и живот Ойкавы, иногда забирались между ягодиц, касаясь саднящего входа — не намек на продолжение, просто ленивая ласка. Ойкава чувствовал себя затраханным, покрытым слизью от щупалец и собственной спермой и полностью счастливым. 

— Думаю, межпланетный контакт можно считать успешным?

— Ага, — Кагеяма потерся носом о шею Ойкавы, явно уже засыпая.

Тот не будил его — в конце концов, расспросить про их цивилизацию можно будет и завтра. Впереди ждал целый мир, новый и удивительный.


End file.
